A su Orden
by Solin Staly
Summary: no importaba cuánto el pelirrojo mirara con esos ojos, ni todo lo que arriesgara por sus caricias caprichosas, no. Porque Renkotsu tenía una ventaja. No lo amaba. Y al no amarlo, Ginkotsu estaba completamente a su servicio, a su orden. AU


Título: a su orden.

Sumari: una conversación lo puede todo, y eso descubre Ginkotsu al hablar con el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo, quien le explica que las mariposas que revolotean en su estómago cuando mira a Ren no es hambre, ni los temblores frío. -¿y qué son esas incontenibles ganas de besarte?.-

Pareja: Ginkotsu y Renkotsu:

Advierto que: esta historia es yaoi (chico x chico), así que si de alguna forma este género ofende tu integridad te pido que por favor no leas. Avisado estás.

Nota de la escritora: ¡Hola!. Este es mi tercer fic sobre Ginkotsu y renkotsu que publico, espero les guste. Es AU (universo alternativo), aunque no cambia demasiado en la relación de los personajes. Además la personalidad de los mismos sigue siendo la misma. Espero les agrade n.n

Dedicado a: Sayo río: si lo lees linda, espero que en serio te guste, lo hice con ese propósito ;) Yuukiloba: Nati, tambien es para ti! Gracias por leer mis otros ficssobre los guerreros n.n, espero que si te das una vuelta, te agrade. Un beso para ustedes lindas n.n

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, únicamente la trama es de mi propiedad.

"a su orden"

El sol brillaba en el centro mismo del cielo diurno, expandiendo su luminosidad y calor por donde quiera que uno mirase. Las flores eran un hervidero de color, olor y las mariposas que revoloteaban sobre y cerca de ellas le daban un aspecto de ensueño a los jardines de esas grandes casas, con aires de aristocracia suprema. No era buen tiempo para salir, debido al exagerado buen clima, que provocaba que las anchas y desiertas calles que se extendían a lo largo del camino parecieran interminables, mas sin embargo la silueta de jovencito se dejaba ver fácilmente en el lugar.

Tenía el cabello cobrizo, algo corto; la piel tan repleta de pecas que parecía bronceada, y los ojos de un impresionante azul limpio. Su apariencia no es la de alguien muy adinerado; la ropa algo sucia y gastada, zapatillas rotas, cara cubierta de chocolate; por lo que su presencia en aquel barrio no es bien vista por los vecinos que, curiosos, espiaban tras los visillos de sus grandes ventanas, como si ese ser que abanzara no fuera de su mundo y no mereciera contaminar el suelo de esa respetable calle.

Al parecer, el muchacho a encontrado lo que buscaba, porque deteniéndose con brusquedad, llama al timbre de una de las casas grandes y cuadradas, con extensos jardines de petunias y otras flores. Espera, pacientemente y recarga el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, mientras se descolgaba la mochila. Luego de unos momentos, una figura se asomó por el ventanuco cercano, para en un segundo encontrarse con el recién llegado, esbozando una gran sonrisa de complicidad y saliendo a su encuentro, jubiloso.

Sus cabellos eran negros como la noche cerrada, y tras sus pestañas, ocultos bajo sus párpados delgados y coloreados de rosa, unos bonitos ojos esmeralda. su cara de facciones algo toscas, pero sus labios femeninos se encontraban pintados de rojo intenso. Un cuerpo esvelto y larguirucho, de piernas largas y vientre plano, y para terminar, estaba ataviada con un quimono de esos que se usaba en la época antigua.

-¡Hei, Ginkotsu!.-saludó alegremente, con voz suave, estendiendo su mano. El chico la examinó de arriba abajo, reticente, y trató de articular sonido pero de su boca no sale nada que no sean gárgaras sin sentido.-¿Buscas a Ren?.-Pregunta, señalando el interior de la vivienda con un gesto delicado de cabeza, a lo que este simplemente asiente.

Se deja guiar por el extraño hermano de su amigo hacia la casa. No es que le molesten sus excentricidades, no es que le incomode esa mirada cristalina escrutándole; simplemente cuando Jakotsu está cerca, Ginkotsu se paraliza y se siente idiota, alguien hipócrita y tarado. No se movía por cuenta propia, el joven de labios rojos lo dirigía hasta que el jardín hubo desaparecido, y el viento helado le avisó que estaba en el interior de la casa por fin.

-¿Cómo estás, Gin?.-interrogó amablemente, sentándolo en un sofá muy cómodo y reconfortante para quien a caminado más de 20 minutos sin descanso. El joven más corpulento secó el sudor de su flequillo, abatido.

-Un poco agotado-Contestó fijando su mirada azulada en la colección de muñequitas de porcelana que la señora Banryuu guardaba con su vida en lo alto del mueble colgante. Una muy bonita llamó su atención, y estuvo con la mirada perdida en sus ojos inexpresivos por unos momentos, antes de seguir con la conversación.-¿y tú?. ¿Qué tal estás?.

Jakotsu sabía que el mejor amigo de su hermano no era de muchas palabras, y si le estaba preguntando por cómo se encontraba era no más por pura cortesía. Las únicas palabras que había escuchado de sus rosados y por de más apetecibles labios eran "sí, sí, sí", o "Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Renkotsu?", pero no importaba demasiado, estaban solos. Su hermano menor se encontraba haciendo las compras con mami, y aprovecharía para saber lo que necesitaba, y ese muchacho ingenuo se lo diría en un santiamén, si empleaba las palabras correctas.

-Oh, muy cansado. Esto de la universidad es estresante, y Bankotsu… ai, ¡No sabes lo que es tener un novio tan celoso y posesivo!.-comentó muy dolido, haciendo un leve pucherito. Ginkotsu se encogió de hombros, mientras sus cejas se arqueaban y reposaba su cabeza pelirroja en el respaldo del sillón de colores claros, al igual que toda la morada.

-Sí, sí, sí.-asintió distraídamente, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos pulgares. Estaban en plenas vacaciones, pero deseaba ver a su compañero de clases. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba, si se llevaba bien las vacaciones, y si lo extrañaba, aunque fuera un poquito. Porque él sí que lo hacía. Contaba los días para que terminara ese período que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, para poder estar otra vez en el colegio y ver a ese chico de ojos azabache cada hora sin tener que rendirle explicaciones a nadie, obedecer sus órdenes sin recibir recriminaciones por aquello...

-¡Vamos!. No me digas que nunca has tenido novio o novia-Soltó Jakotsu tan de repente, que lo dejó por un momento medio estupefacto. Sin saber que responder, se encogió sobre si mismo, esperando que Renkotsu le salvara de esta situación tan fuera de lugar.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?. ¡Tienes que tener!.-Volvió a decir, mientras se levantaba con movimientos ágiles pero finos, hasta la cocina, donde llenó dos vasos con sprite. Luego, acercándose con delicadeza y suavidad, _con movimientos muy distintos a los de su hermano_ depositó una copa en su mano grande y algo callosa, para luego llevar el otro hacia su boca de labios gruesos.

Ginkotsu agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza tan buen gesto, que le supo bien porque el calor y la sed se estaban volviendo insoportables. Tratando de ser conciso en lo que le preguntaban, respondió -Pues no tengo. Oye, Jakotsu ¿Has visto a Renkotsu?.-cuestionó mirando en dirección a las escaleras, buscando la figura menuda del chico a quien había ido a ver.

-MMmMMmMMMmmMM, creo que ese nombre lo e escuchado antes. ¿Renkotsu no es ese tío flacucho, con la cabeza rapada y una cara de intelectual que nadie se la quita ni con 10 litros de sake?.-Bromeó, pero al pelirrojo no le causó ni pizca de gracia. Al ver su frío asentimiento , añadió-Fue a hacer las compras con mami, y luego tiene que ir a una cena. Te recomiendo que, si es muy importante hablarle, vengas otro día.-

-Sí, sí, sí. Creo que eso haré, gracias.-Levantándose con destreza y apurando su copa de sprite, Ginkotsu quiso despedirse del hermano de su amigo e ir a casa por algo de comer, pero su voz lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!. ¿Y no te sirve hablar conmigo?.-Jakotsu le había dado alcance en un segundo, y con una cara resignada pero con una gran sonrisa, lo miraba. Sus ojos verdes rebosaban de alegría y esa misma maldad que poseían los de su hermano menor. Ginkotsu palideció, asustado y confuso.

-Pues tengo prisa.-se excusó, los hermanitos Banryuu podían ser extremadamente peligrosos si se lo proponían y el joven no estaba dispuesto a entregar su cuerpo para satisfacer las fantasías sexuales del mayor. Tal vez a Renkotsu se lo diera, si así se lo pidiera. A Ren le daría su alma en un frasco de vidrio, si lo miraba de esa forma. Guardaría el aire en sus pulmones y lo depositaría en los de su amigo, sólo si de esa forma era feliz, porque su felicidad era la de él.

-Bien, lo que te quiero preguntar es sencillo, amigo. ¿te gusta mi hermano?.-

No, no estaba sonriendo de esa forma pícara que lo ponía nervioso. Tampoco miraba de forma divertida, dejando en claro que todas esas palabras eran broma. No, no. Estaba hablando en serio. Estaba poniendo en duda su hombría.

¿Por qué tendría que gustarle?. Eran amigos, compañeros, casi, hermanos. No podía gustarle, era una especie de incesto, y además era de gays. O, mierda estaba jodido completamente. Le gustaba su hermano, y era hombre, para su desdicha.

-N-no sé.-se sinceró al ver que la expresión del joven universitario no variaba. No estaba riendo, ni burlándose; Ginkotsu supuso que era al entender por lo que estaba pasando, después de todo, Jako también era homosexual. ¡Un momento!. ¿Estaba admitiendo que le gustaba su mejor amigo?. ¡al diablo!.

-¿Cómo no sabes, hermano?.-preguntó preocupado, poniendo una mano en su fornido hombro con suavidad. Sus ojos transmitían preocupación, y su rostro estaba levemente colorado.

-Es que no sé qué se siente cuando alguien te gusta, Jakotsu.-Soltó como quien no quiere la cosa, pero muriendo de vergüenza por dentro. Al carajo, era un maldito idiota que de la vida no entendía nada. era un adolescente raro. Aunque se consolaba al saber que no tan raro como el chico-Chica que, parado frente a sí, se ponía una mano en la barbilla, meditabundo.

-A ver, comencemos. Cuando estás cerca de mi hermano: ¿te duele el estómago y sientes como si una corriente te recorriera?.-su tono era tan mortalmente serio, que por un momento se imaginó interactuando con un psicólogo de esos que había visto por la tv muchas veces, esos que al final de escuchar tanto melodrama terminaban vueltos locos. Aunque a Jakotsu no le faltaba mucho para aquello, de todos modos.

Ginkotsu pensaba en el interrogante. Recordaba estar parado junto a Renkotsu, en la cafetería, y una mirada a los ojos le hizo sentir extraño. Una corriente de electricidad que comenzaba en el cuello, descendiendo por cada vértebra de su columna, hasta más abajo. Mucho, mucho más abajo. Llenándolo de euforia, impregnándolo de una agitación extraña.-Sí, sí, sí.-respondió sin atisbo de vergüenza. No podía sentirse avergonzado por hablar con Jakotsu.

-Bien, ¡eso es una señal!.-sonrió el azabache, mirándose en el bonito espejo que se encontraba a la espalda de Ginkotsu.-Bien, la siguiente. cuando mi hermano te toca por axidente: ¿sientes algo que se te encoge en el estómago?.-

Otra vez comenzó a reflexionar, pues era demasiado importante saber si lo que mantenía unido a su amigo era sólo un sentimiento fraterno u otra cosa, como decía Jakotsu. Entonces recordó cuando a Renkotsu se le cayó su lápiz, y como buen compañero se apresuró a recogerlo. Cuando se lo iba a entregar, En ese instante, sus manos se rozaron. Fue un simple toque, como cualquier otro, pero se sintió completamente diferente. Las mejillas le ardían, su corazón aceleró el pulso, y una sensación de vacío mezclada con retortijones invadió su bajo vientre.-sí, sí, sí.-volvió a asentir, poniéndose colorado ante la penetrante mirada de Jakotsu, que le daba a través del espejo

-¡oh, sí!. ¡Ya sólo quedan dos preguntas!.-continuó el muchacho alegremente, con voz chillona y arreglando un mechón de su oscuro cabello tras su oreja. Su cara estaba contorsionada en una mueca cómica, y casi sin quererlo, Ginkotsu sonrió suavemente.-Cuando a mi hermano le hacen algo: ¿No te dan ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo mal?.-

Esta vez, no tuvo que reflexionar demasiado, ni buscar recuerdos de antiguas sensaciones, ya que eso pasaba por su mente cada día, cada segundo de su existencia. Que no lo tocaran, que no le hicieran daño; así que se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, porque deseaba saber si realmente le gustaba su amigo. Ya la idea no le parecía tan desagradable como al principio, o tal vez eran los efectos que causaba sobre Gin el permanecer tanto tiempo con un homosexual que no se esforzaba mucho en ocultar su misoginia.

-Oh vamos, ¡que estás enamorado de mi hermano!.-el chico se cubrió la cara con las manos, emocionado y divertido ante la situación. Con los ojos brillantes, preguntó –Y cuando están mirándose frente a frente ¿sientes unos deseos incontenibles de probar sus labios?.-

-¡Oh sí!.-exclamó, recordando las infinidades de veces en donde se miran fijamente, mientras Renkotsu daba sus charlas sobre la segunda guerra mundial, y sus labios se movían lentamente, articulando cada palabra con gracia, delgados y pálidos, y en algunas ocasinss, unas gotitas de saliva se dejaban ver en las comisuras… o su lengua rosadita asomaba despreocupadamente durante las clases…. Y ese deseo ferviente de atraerlo hacia sí, fundir sus labios con los de él, probar su sabor… sentir su aliento caliente en las mejillas…

-¡enhorabuena!.-Ginkotsu pensó que le daría un puñetazo por fijarse en su hermano mayor, o algo peor, pero no fue así. Jakotsu le dio un apretado abrazo, mientras enterraba la cabeza en uno de sus fuertes hombros.-¡Bienvenido a la familia entonces, hermanito!.-saltando con agilidad, se colgó de su cuello, dejando al pobre chico algo traumatizado. Cuando el shock provocado por los impactantes y comprometedores resultados del corazón de Ginkotsu hubo pasado, se despidieron cariñosamente con un beso en la mejilla, no sin antes prometer que volvería pronto.

Tal vez sí. Tal vez sí me guste Renkotsu, y a la mierda si es incesto, o si soy gay por reconocerlo.-pensó antes de subir al autobús que lo dejaría en su casa.

...&&&...

-Jaque mate.-sonrió de lado, mientras alzaba sus largas manos en ademán de triunfo, con la reina negra empuñada en la derecha, y el alfil en la izquierda. Más de la mitad de sus piezas se encontraban allí, intactas sobre el tablero de ajedrez; en tanto que las de Ginkotsu... mejor ni hablar. Una torre, un caballo y el recientemente fallecido rey era todo lo que le quedaba de su escuadrón de lucha.

-Venga ya, que eres el mejor.-Le dijo sonriendo también, mientras desviaba su vista hacia la ventana. A pesar de ser verano todavía, el cielo estaba cubierto por oscuras nubes negras, mientras la lluvia caía incesantemente causando un repiqueteo placentero en el techo. A Ginkotsu le gustaba el rocío de la llovizna haciendo eco por los rincones, le agradaba esa sensación de paz que la lluvia dejaba y el aroma a tierra y raíces mojadas; pero lo que de lejos más le gustaba era ver a ese chico sonreír, con la boca llena de chocolate y la cara sonrojadita por la alegría de haber ganado una vez más.

Había aprendido a conocer a ambos hermanos Banryuu. Jakotsu se movía de formas delicadas, siempre sonriendo por todo y a todos. Renkotsu tenía una forma natural de caminar, comunicarse y hablar que, si bien no era como la de Jakotsu, poseía su encanto. No era bruto, pero tampoco totalmente educado ni aristocrático. Era perfecto al charlar, al reír y cuando sus ojos aceituna brillaban con esa maldar y diversión que pocas veces sacaba a relucir con alguien que no fuera él. Su mejor amigo, su compañero, su sirviente, su vasallo, su...

-Eh, Gin, que te estoy hablando.-Dijo su voz desde la distancia, tan seca como siempre. era esa manera de hablar, de controlar sus emociones lo que a Ginkotsu le gustaba tanto.

-¿hmm?-emitió sonriendo con culpabilidad al no estarle prestando la atención necesaria. Al ver que no era suficiente, y que Renkotsu seguía con el ceño fruncido, añadió-Lo siento mucho, estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Me perdonas?.—La pregunta fue formulada con una sonrisa vaga, pero algo tierna. El más pequeño de los muchachos desvió la vista de la ventana, donde las gotitas resbalaban con pereza, para mirarle a los ojos.

-mMMmMM, déjame pensarlo, bueno. Pero dime en qué pensabas.-Una sonrisita se dejó ver en sus labios perfectos, mientras guardaba sus piezas predilectas, con las que realizaba tantas maravillas al jugar al ajedrez. Al ver que Ginkotsu no decía nada, se dispuso a decir.-es una orden. Dime inmediatamente qué es más importante que yo para que no me estuvieras escuchando.-

-Bien. Jakotsu dijo que me gustabas.-Musitó, incapaz de desobedecer a una orden directa de su amigo. Él siempre mandó, desde el primer momento que se conocieron estuvo a su completa disposición. Aún así, esperaba que su voz se hubiera confundido con el ruido de las gotas de lluvia al caer.

-¿Qué?.-al parecer, no iba a tener tanta buena suerte. La sonrisa se evaporó lentamente de sus finos labios, pero con la misma rapidez volvió a nacer, tan o más radiante que antes.-Ese Jakotsu… ¿y es eso cierto?.-preguntó, intentando poner nervioso al pelirrojo.

-sí, sí, sí.-De todas las respuestas del mundo, la que menos se esperaba el futuro mecánico era aquella. ¿sí?. ¡Ginkotsu le estaba tomando el pelo!. Lo hubiera creído así, de no ser porque él no acostumbraba bromear con esas cosas.

-a ver, espera. ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?. Digo, no sé...-Por primera vez, Renkotsu Banryuu se veía totalmente confundido. Se encogió de hombros mientras perdía esa pose altiva que lo caracterizaba y miraba a su amigo a la cara.

-Bien. Cuando estoy cerca de tí, me dan unos dolores fuertes en el estómago.-Dijo, disfrutando de la sensación producida por la compañía de ese muchacho, sintiendo el perfume a madera, grasa y pólvora que emanaba de su chaqueta de cuero, de la cama en la que estaban sentados y de todo el entorno en el que estaban.

Renkotsu soltó una carcajada estentórea, antes de suspirar aliviado.-me asustaste, tío. ¡lo que sientes es hambre!.-volvió a reír, recostándose en la cama y apyando la cabeza en la almohada, mientras se restregaba como un gato.

-NO, no es eso. También siento escalofríos cuando nos miramos.-confesó lentamente, haciéndole entender a su compañero lo que le pasaba, consiguiendo su atención.

-Colega, eso es frío. Yo también estoy sintiendo escalofríos, pero es que está lloviendo afuera.-dijo, con sus ojos brillando, y la luz recayó entonces en la piel clara de su rostro inocente de hombre joven.

-Bueno, también me sucede que si alguien te hace daño, me irrito y no puedo controlarme.-

Sí, eso Renkotsu lo sabía, y no podía negarlo. Recordó un día –una de las primeras veces que jugaron al ajedrez- en que Ginkotsu había perdido...

-Vaya, no sé de qué te sirven esos músculos, eres un pésimo estratega.-sonrió el joven castaño, mientras alzaba el mismo alfil y la misma reina de siempre. estaban en la sala de clases, en la hora del breack, y ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar el rato que jugando al ajedrez?.

-Vamos, en la guerra no utilizas esas cosas tontas, sólo basta con matar y usar la fuerza bruta.-se defendió el derrotado, mirando sus piezas blancas con desprecio y escondiendo la cara entre sus manos grandes. Por entre los dedos el chico de los ojos negros pudo ver la mirada azulina de su compañero.

-¡eso es mentira!. Si no tienes cerebro, en la batalla no duras ni 5 minutos. Siempre los más fuertes son los que mueren primero, porque suelen tener poca inteligencia. El ejemplo de eso, eres tú, hermano.-dijo Renkotsu, palmeándole el hombro con fuerza.

-sí, sí. Pero si uso tu cerebro en la guerra, tal vez salga vivo.-

-tal vez, pero yo no te lo voy a prestar. Moriría-Replicó, seriamente, y comenzó a reordenar las piezas en el tablero para una nueva partida.

-Pues yo te daría mi fuerza y te defendería en la guerra, Ren.-Masculló Ginkotsu, algo resentido, destapándose su pecoso rostro.

-¿y no te importaría morir?.-

-no, para nada. supongo que si tú sigues con vida, el sacrificio habrá valido la pena no?.-

En ese momento, Renkotsu se había reído y lo había tratado de maricón, pero ahora lograba entender en parte lo que su amigo estaba sintiendo. Con que de eso se trataba. Pues definitivamente él no tenía la menor idea, ya que no entregaría su inteligencia por nadie, aunque sí pelearía en la guerra junto a Ginkotsu (o al menos, hasta que lo mataran).

-Eso es lealtad, Gin.-Dijo, sintiendo un peso muerto alojarse en su vientre ya que se le estaban agotando las explicaciones, y Renkotsu no era de dialogar demasiado. No sabía que iba a decir ahora, si la cosa se ponía dificultosa.

-OK. Frío, hambre, lealtad; y estas ganas incontenibles de besarte ¿Qué son?.-

Su voz sonaba diferente, completamente distinta. Er baja, grave, decidida; de hecho, a RenKotsu le costó un poco reconocer al chico que siempre manipulaba a su antojo, porque de eso no quedaba mucho en los gestos faciales del pelirrojo. Lo observaba con una intensidad nunca antes vista, sonreía con algo parecido al deseo, y lo hizo temblar. Pero venga, que él era Renkotsu, y no se amedrentaba por nada.

-¿en serio deseas besarme?.-cuestionó el castaño con fingida, pero creíble inocencia, y sintió que se ruborizaba ligeramente. Rayos, esa maldita conversación era irreal.

Esperó que Ginkotsu apartara la mirada, nervioso y asustado; deseaba que dejara de observarlo de esa condenada forma; le hubiera gustado poder escuchar el monosílabo tan típico en él. Pero no...

-NO sabes cuánto, hermano.-Hablaba con ese mismo tono bajo y dulce, mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta la mejilla del pequeño. Renkotsu tragó saliva duramente, mientras sus latidos se aceleraban. No sólo eso, si no que su respiración era agitada, y pudo sentir un tirón familiar en sus pantalones, signo inequívoco de que... oh, joder, lo que una simple caricia en la mejilla podía ocasionar.

-¿y a qué esperas?. Acércate y bésame.-claro que no quería eso, ni siquiera estaba deseoso. Era para probarlo. De seguro el cobarde...

De seguro el cobarde se acercaría con delicadeza, apoyándose en la cama con los codos. El maldito reclinaría su rostro casi sobre el de Renkotsu, haciendo que este sintiera su aliento sobre las pálidas mejillas, provocando un estremecimiento agradable. Y luego, no conforme con eso, frotaría su nariz pequeña y fría contra su mandíbula ardiente. Maldito cobarde, Ginkotsu.

-¿quieres beso?.-Preguntó poniendo sus labios ligeramente donde antes se había posado su nariz, a penas en un roce suave y delicado, pero ejerciendo un poco de presión en la zona. Deseaba tanto sentir el sabor de esa piel ardiente con aroma a pólvora, que entreabrió los labios para que su cálida lengua hiciera una sutil caricia.-ren…kot…su… tu… lo… quieres…?.-temblaba, y no precisamente de miedo. Por primera vez, el joven castaño estaba perplejo, e igualmente por primera vez, sentía que su corazón latía a ese ritmo. No pudiendo contenerse, se dejó caer casi sobre el cuerpo menudo del chico.

-NO sé…yo… Gin, no estoy preparado y ni siquiera sé besar.-

Esas palabras hicieron que Ginkotsu diera una vuelta en la cama, quedando de costado y alejándose de ese delicioso aroma a fuego y pólvora del que era adicto. Miró el rostro sonrojado de su amigo, su cuerpo tembloroso y sus ojos cerrados, y se sintió asqueroso. Porque Renkotsu no tenía la culpa de que él sea enfermo y halla confundido las cosas. No, no tiene la culpa de esa maldita conversación con su hermano mayor que le hizo abrir los ojos y despertar de la inocencia.

-Perdóname, no vuelve a pasar. Yo...—Dijo, depositando una efímera caricia allí donde su lengua había tocado. Un estremecimiento se apoderó de su musculoso cuerpo mientras recordaba cómo su sabor le había recorrido el estómago, causando esas tan placenteras cosquillas y corriente, bajando hasta concentrarse en su parte baja. Apretó un poco las piernas, para calmar la urgente necesidad.

-Estamos jodidos. ¿Qué hacemos?.-preguntó Renkotsu, preocupado, en tanto que levantaba el flequillo de su amigo pelirrojo para limpiar las gotitas de sudor… con su boca. Ambos sintieron lo mismo, casi las mismas descargas eléctricas, renkotsu estaba extasiado con el aroma de shampoo al que olía Ginkotsu, y este, había cerrado los ojos ante la caricia de los labios del castaño..

-¿Qué hacemos con qué?.-preguntó mientras Renkotsu se alejaba, con sus mejillas tan encendidas como el cabello de Gin. No estaba comprendiendo las acciones de su compañero, pero demasiado no le importaba.

-NO sé... tú me quieres, yo no estoy enamorado, pero...-Ren señaló acongojado y muy disimuladamente su entrepierna, donde se notaba que tenía el mismo problema pulsátil que Ginkotsu. Sus ojos brillaron al mirar a su amigo.-NO me vas a dejar así, tú lo ocasionaste, tú mismo lo arreglas.-

-Renkotsu, yo no puedo hacer nada... te dije que lo sentía.-musitó el pelirrojo, con una triste sonrisa, imaginando la cara de Jakotsu cuando le dijera que su hermano no estaba enamorado de él.

-¿Cómo que no puedes hacer nada?.-La sonrisa de Renkotsu se ensanchó, mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo y la depositaba en su muslo izquierdo. Sintió el calor de la piel caliente filtrándose por la tela de sus pantalones, y eso lo hizo soltar un jadeo suave. Pero no iba a permitir que Ginkotsu lo viera como el débil, no. Por eso hizo lo mismo con su propia mano.

-Renkotsu, tú...-

-No me digas que no quieres hacerlo. ¿quieres?.-Ginkotsu sólo asintió, mientras el aroma de su amigo lo llevaba al mismo cielo, por no mencionar el tivio roce de su pequeña mano sobre su pierna.-Entonces lo vamos a hacer.-Y como si no fuera suficiente, añadió-Es una orden.-

Y cuando escuchó el "sí, sí, sí" al que estaba acostumbrado, y Ginkotsu se sometía a lo que él quisiera, supo que volvía a tener el control, como siempre. no importaba cuánto el pelirrojo mirara con esos ojos, ni todo lo que arriesgara por sus caricias caprichosas, no. Porque Renkotsu tenía una ventaja. No lo amaba. Y al no amarlo, estaba completamente a su servicio, a su orden.

Fin del fic.

¿reviews?. Asesinato por Renfanatismo o Ginfanatismo? (?


End file.
